Valentine
by Hououza
Summary: A one shot, inspired by a friend. Just a little bit of fluff for valentines day.


**Valentine**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters they are the property of their respective creators. Please be aware that no profit is being made from this work of fan fiction._

It was in the dying days of winter that it happened, it had been almost four years since the closing days of our battle with Yukishiro-san and his agents, and in that time I have not left Kyoto, tending to my duties as the master of Aoiya, rather than as the head of what remains of the Oniwabanshū. Even as we continue into this era of Meiji, one which has seen such radical changes in such a short space of time, it now seems that at last the memories of the chaos and suffering of the Bakamatsu are slowly being forgotten. My dual kodachi now hang upon the wall of my room, untouched these past three years and it is my hope, my wish that they will remain there until my death, at which point they will join me in my grave.

This new era has little use for ninja, be they assassins or spies, thus I am content to allow people to forget the old ways. One night Okina managed to 'convince' me to share with him a single cup of sake, we are both aware of my low tolerance for alcohol. We spent many hours simply talking, finally speaking of many things that had until now been left unsaid, he spoke of the things I had missed during the times I was away, and I in return told him everything that had happened during my travels. It was then that I finally revealed to him my intentions, that I would be the last leader of the Oniwabanshū, and I would take our secrets to my grave. He remained silent at first, saying nothing while taking another sip of sake.

"Okina…"

He lowered his cup, before waving me into silence.

"No Aoshi, your decision is the right one. These times have no need of ones like us, if this is to be an age no longer stained by blood, then men like us must fade into the shadows once more. Still, I am afraid of how Misao will react to this…she has always dreamed of following in your footsteps, I doubt she will take well to your decision."

"I am aware of that, but in time she will come to understand. I have already lost many people I care for, I will not bare the loss of another."

Okina lifted the cup to his lips once more, taking a long sip before placing it back beside the bottle. His eyes lifted to meet mine and for a moment I saw a flicker of the fire that I remembered, back in the times when he had been my teacher.

"Aoshi, I never blamed you for what happened. You cannot spent the rest of your days trying to atone for a sin that was not yours, he would have wanted you to live, not forever remain in this haunted existence."

"I have changed."

"Yes, but you still hide behind that mask of yours, one day you will have to learn to allow people to see beyond it and learn to smile once more."

With that comment he stood slowly, stretching slightly as he did so.

"Now, the hour grows late and I am not as young as I once was. I am going to retire for the night Aoshi, thank you for sharing these moments with me, my son would have been very proud of the man you have become."

It was not until I felt the droplets of water falling against the back of my hand that I realised I was crying, tears that for many years I had been too afraid to shed. That night Okina passed away in his sleep, his funeral was held two days later where he was laid to rest beside his wife and son. When we returned from the funeral, I knew that it could not wait any longer. I gathered everyone into the main room of Aoiya and told them of my decision.

"I have made a decision, as of this day I will be the last Okashira of the Oniwabanshū. It is time that the spirits of the dead are allowed to rest."

I looked to each of them in turn, seeing the acceptance in their faces…all save one.

"Why Aoshi-sama!?"

She had stood up, her anger clearly evident in both her eyes and her stance. The others looked on helplessly, unsure of what to do, in the past Okina had always been the one to reason with her but now the old man was gone and the duty fell upon my shoulders.

"Sit down Misao."

"No! Why? Why won't you teach me anymore? Is it because I'm not good enough?"

Now I got to my feet, using my height to it's full advantage.

"That is enough Misao. Stop acting like a child."

"No! No! No! No! No!"

She had leapt at me now, with each shout she beat her fists against my chest, each hit growing weaker until at last there was nothing but sobs. I gently wrapped my arms around her, and she looked up at me with teary eyes, asking one final time.

"Why Aoshi-sama?"

"Misao, you are aware that when I was fifteen I became Okashia, I know you were also told that the former Okashira died during that time. However, they did not tell you everything…"

"Aoshi-sama! Please! You must not!"

"The former Okashira was your father Misao…he died saving my life."

She was shaking now yet I refused to release my hold, she must hear everything before I would let her go.

"On that day I swore I would never allow anyone important to me to die…yet time and time again I failed. I tried to honour their memories by becoming strong, by siding with those who I knew to be wrong. Himura-san showed me the error of my ways, and in time I came to accept that nothing would be accomplish by walking down that path. He reminded me that there were still people who needed me, and that I could not yet be allowed to die. I say this to you now Misao, I will forbid you from walking down my path, because it is one filled with sadness and pain, I want you to have a life where you are happy as your father did for me."

"Aoshi-sama!"

Once more the floodgates opened and flungs her arms around me, holding me tightly as she weapt fiercely against my chest. When at last her tears were dried I released her from my hold and she looked up at me, eyes no longer filled with anger or sadness, even as a small smile slowly made its way across her face.

"I think I understand now Aoshi-sama…I will make you both proud."

It was not until a week later that I learned of her decision, the path she had chosen. A visitor arrived at the Aoiya while I was out attending to some errands, and Misao had left with her. At first I had been somewhat surprised but I simply put my curiosity aside and continued attending to my duties. When the same woman appeared the following day while I was out and the one after I began to grow suspicious. After a week I finally confronted Misao when she returned home, tired but with a broad smile on her face.

"Where have you been Misao, and who was that women you have been meeting with?"

She didn't answer at first; I fixed her with my gaze before asking again.

"Misao…"

Once again she remained silent, my patience now coming to an end.

"Makimachi Misao."

I rarely, if ever used her full name and then only when I was upset with her.

"She was my new teacher Aoshi-sama, I am studying to become a doctor."

I sat there for a moment, digesting this new information, in truth I never would have expected Misao to choose to pursue a career in medicine. Still, from her expression she seemed to be pleased with her decision.

"Very well."

She turned to leave.

"However, I insist that you bring this 'teacher' of yours here. I wish to meet her."

She hesitated for a moment, before responding.

"But Aoshi-sama…"

"Tomorrow."

My words had an air of finality that Misao knew better than to challenge. Sighing in defeat she left me alone as I turned my attention back to the accounts for the past month. When morning came Misao was behaving more nervous than usual, obviously she was still upset about my insistence on meeting this so called 'teacher' of hers. None the less I see it as important, I want to know what kind of person she is and what she is teaching Misao. The appointed time came and I followed Misao to the front of the Aoiya where her teacher had collected her for the past few days, I waited patiently for her to arrive while Misao fidgeted beside me. I began to wonder if the woman would not come when a voice called out.

"Misao-chan, I'm sorry I'm late, someone came into the clinic needing attention."

Recognising the voice I turned to face her only to find myself staring into the familiar brown eyes of Megumi Takani. She seemed to be surprised to see me standing there as she took a step backwards.

"Aoshi-san…I did not expect you to be here."

"Nor did I expect to see you here Takani-san. I take it you are the one teaching Misao."

"Yes. She sent me a letter explaining her situation, I was glad to help her out."

I glanced back at Misao for a moment, sending a silent message that we would speak of this later. She nodded in response, her eyes downcast.

"I see. Very well, perhaps before you begin your lessons for the day you would like to come in for some tea?"

She hesitated for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, thank you for the offer but I cannot be away from the clinic for too long, perhaps some other time."

Now she turned her attention to Misao.

"Misao-chan, please come along, there are patients to be attended to."

"Yes Megumi-sensei."

She quickly moved past me, pausing for a moment to slip something into my palm before following after the older woman. I watched them until they faded from sight before turning my attention to the slightly crumpled piece of paper in my hand. Upon the front of it was a crude red shape; perhaps a child's drawing of a human heart? More confusing was the pattern of cherry blossoms that was brushed along the edges. With great care I unfolded it, my eyes scanning across the single line written inside. Once, twice I read it and yet I found no greater understanding each time.

Happy Valentines Day Aoshi 

At once I could tell the writing was not Misao's, it was far too neat to begin with. No, this appeared to be the handwriting of someone with a more delicate hand, and for a moment I found myself wondering if it had been written by Takani-san. I found myself confused by this, knowing little or nothing of this 'Valentines Day' of which it spoke. Feeling confused I stepped inside for a moment and asked the others to look after the inn while I pursued them, seeking and answer to what this meant. To my misfortune the streets were busy that day and I could not find them in the crowds. Abandoning my search I turned to return to the Aoiya when something caught my attention, there was a stall in the market place, being run by an old foreigner, selling things like the one currently residing in my pocket.

"Good morning young sir, how may I help you? A card for a lady friend perhaps? Or perhaps an item of jewellery?"

"A card? I am sorry but I am unfamiliar with this term."

He pointed at one of the coloured pieces of paper on the stall.

"Those are cards young man."

Examining them I noted that they were the same as the one I held, removing it from my pocket I showed it to the man.

"Ah yes, that is one of mine. So I assume you wish to purchase one in return for your lady friend?"

"I am sorry but I do not understand. What is this 'Valentines Day'?"

The old man chuckled softly, making me feel foolish and for a moment I considered walking away.

"My apologies young man, I did not mean to laugh. Where I come from this holiday is well known, I am still getting used to your country and it's different customs. Perhaps, it would be best spoken over a cup of tea, if you do not mind sharing it with an old foreigner."

I found myself thinking of Okina, and noting how this man and he shared much in common.

"No, that will be no trouble."

"Good, good. Please, come inside."

He motioned towards the shop behind, which I now noted also seemed to be stocked with such wares. Nodding I followed him inside, sitting at a small table while the old man prepared the tea. He returned with a strange pot, with a handle on one side and some form f spout on the other. Beside it sat two cups; each with handles themselves and balanced upon a small plate.

"Unfortunately all I have is a blend from my home, it may be perhaps a little different from what you are used to but I am sure you will enjoy it."

He poured the tea into both cups before offering me one of them. I accepted it graciously, mimicking his motions as I lifted the cup by the handle and taking a small sip. The flavour was different, yet not unpleasant, after a few more sips I returned the cup to the plate and placed it onto the table between us. After a moment the old man did the same.

"Now, where was I…ah yes! I was going to tell you of Valentines Day. The story of it begins a long time ago, when a great empire spread across the lands of the west. The empire in time grew to cover much of the western world because of its military might. Now, one of the important things about this army was that it's soldiers were not allowed to marry, this was for the fear that the men would not fight with all their heart if they feared death and leaving their loved ones behind. Yet, there was a man, a priest who went against the will of the army's leaders and who would marry secret loves."

He stopped for a moment to refill his cup and take another sip of the tea before continuing.

"Now, the penalty for those caught breaking the law was to be beheaded. A harsh punishment I know but the army was very strict with those that broke it's laws. Now, after many years they at last caught the priest and he was put on trial by the leaders of the army. They ordered he be beheaded and so he was taken out into a public square for his execution. There many people gathered to watch the execution, many of whom the priest had helped. They looked at him with sad eyes but dared not call out for fear the soldiers would put them to death as well. At last when the executioner came and the time was fast approaching for his death he called out to them.

'Do not fear my children, for I go to sit at the feet of god. Do not be sad at my passing, let this day be remembered as a day when secrets of the heart are told, a day of joy and release.'

Then the executioner came and the priest was beheaded as it had been decreed. Yet, the people took his words to heart and on that day the following year they would celebrate by giving gifts to those that they held hidden feelings for in their heart. The priest was named Valentine, and it is in his honour that they named this day."

I sat there for a moment, finding myself moved by the passion of this man who had lived long ago. Now I understood what had happened, and the significance of what I had been given by Misao. Getting to my feet I bowed deeply to the man.

"I thank you for your story, but I am afraid I must go. There is something I must attend to…"

He nodded in understanding and I responded in kind before heading back out to the front of the shop, I paused there for a moment when one of the necklaces caught my attention. It was a small heart shaped ruby, set in a silver back with a thin silver chain. I didn't notice the old man's presence until his hands were reaching out to pick up the necklace and place it gently in my hand, I look up at him questioningly before asking.

"How much?"

He simply shook his head in response.

"Don't worry young man, I need no payment. I have seen that face too many times to keep you from your purpose, I only wish you both well."

Offering him my thanks, both for his words and the necklace I placed it into a pocket and hurried off, redoubling my efforts to find Takani-san and Misao. Even if it had all occurred in such a short space of time I was afraid that it might already be too late. To my misfortune the crowds were thick one again and I had trouble in navigating them at all, let alone searching for anyone. Soon the sun was fading and the hour grew late, cursing silently I returned to the Aoiya, only to find Misao waiting for me there, a concerned expression on her face.

"Aoshi-sama! Where were you!? Megumi-sensei already left…"

"I was learning just how much of a fool I truly am. I'm sorry Misao…"

At once the anger was gone from her face, replaced with the sparkle of mischief.

"No time! You best hurry up and change Aoshi-sama. Megumi-sensei seemed quite upset when she left, if you hurry you might be able to catch up with her!"

Cursing for the second time today I hurried upstairs to my room, quickly disrobing before donning the formal kimono that had been laid out, being careful to keep both the necklace and crumpled card with me. Without so much as a backward glance I dashed back downstairs to where Misao was waiting with a wicked grin on her face.

"The clinic is over near the castle gates Aoshi-sama, she went that way!"

I nodded and kept going, dashing out into the night. The streets were still filled with people, mainly couples; once again I was having trouble navigating the streets and given the head start she must have I was afraid I would never catch up to her. Finally I resorted to running across the rooftops, eyes flickering across the crowd until I had a small stroke of luck and spotted her at a dango vendor's stall. Thanking whatever kami that had smiled upon me, I made my way across the rooftops towards her finally leaping down when I was less than ten paces away. My entry caused a small stir but it mattered little to me, my attention was focused solely on the woman before me, still unaware of my presence.

"That will be 450 yen miss."

"Yes…oh, were did I put it…"

"I'll take care of that."

She turned round suddenly, almost dropping her sweets in the process, staring at me in surprise. I paid no mind to her expression and calmly paid the vendor before taking her arm and leading her away, into the crowds. She remained silent, quietly taking a bite from one of the dango while watching me from the corner of one eye. Finally I managed to manoeuvre us away from the worst of the crowds, and summoning my courage once again I simply said what was I my heart for once rather than hiding behind the mask I had made that day.

"Marry me Takani-san."

She paused for a moment, seemingly speechless because of my question. I was worried for a moment and was about to ask again when her eyes narrowed and she answered.

"Megumi."

"What?"

"My name is Megumi. I can't marry a man if he can't even call me by my first name."

Realisation dawned and I bowed my head, asking again.

"Megumi-san…"

This time she cut me off with a finger gently pressed against my lips even as she sighed in what seemed to be frustration.

"Just shut up and kiss me you fool."

I embraced her, my lips crashing against hers as I pulled her flushed against my body, enjoying the feel of our combined warmth. High above us the sky came alive with fireworks; the world filled with light and sound yet I was deaf and blind for my world consisted only of the woman I loved. When I journeyed to Tokyo four days later to visit Kenshin-san and Kaoru-san I was not alone, this time there were four people in my party, my bride Megumi…and our unborn child.

_AN: I dedicate this to Belle, because she was the one who gave me the inspiration to write this piece and to every man who ever has been afraid to say those three simple words to the woman he loves._

_In truth this was meant for valentines, but because of one thing another I was a little late. Still, I hope everyone enjoyed this little foray into this domain._

_Until next time thank you for reading everyone, and please forgive the mistakes as I didn't have time for this to be preread._

_H._


End file.
